The Introduction
Episode 2 of Redemption "Oh-I-welcome!", Felicity stammered. "Hello.", Nightingalestar smiled. "Is your family looking for a tom for you?" Felicity's face reddened. "I-er, no really, instead, my cousin Sabrina." "Well that's good then, where is she?" "Oh. I'll get her." Felicity ran over to Sabrina's room. "She's here!", she exclaimed. Sabrina and Diva looked shocked. "Remember everything I told you. We can't lose this opportunity!", Diva hissed and led Sabrina out. "Out of the way, scoundrel", Diva hissed in Felicity's ear. "Don't get in the way ''or else." Felicity followed them. ---- Apple blushed. She was sitting in a rock in the Village. "What is this?", she asked. "It's a surprise for you., Coalstorm, Apple's boyfriend said warmly. "Let's see", the creamy brown she cat swooned. She picked up the rose and gazed at it. Coalstorm took the rose and tied it on her left ear. She smiled. "You look beautiful...", he murmured, his eyes suddenly becoming sad and painful. "Coalstorm? What's wrong", she got up. He blinked and shook his head. "Really, it's nothing" "You can tell me" "I said it's nothing!", he got up and stormed away. Apple's tail flicked crossly. Something was going on with Coalstorm and she knew that she, Apple, would find out what it was. ---- "Hello! Is this your bride?" "Yes, indeed. This is Sabrina." "She looks gorgeous." They all sat down. "So, Sabrina, I heard you were looking for a tom, isn't that right?", Nightingalestar asked. Sabrina opened her mouth, only to close it when Diva gave her a hard nudge. 'She uh...can't speak", she excused. Nightingalestar nodded, but Felicity could see a flare of suspicion. Diva turned abruptly to Felicity. "You! Serve our guest, useless!" Felicity winced and went to get the tray. She brought it over and presented it to Nightingalestar. The leader looked up at her for a long moment, then took the cup. She drank the milk for a long moment there was silence. Nightingalestar pulled away, then, dropped the cup. It fell on Sabrina's paw. 'Ow ow OW OH MY STARCLAN!" Diva turned to Felicity. "Clean it up! Fast!" Felicity picked up the wood pieces of the cup. "Ow", she whimpered when a splinter got in her paw. "Hurry up!", Sabrina hissed, raising her hind paw as if to kick Felicity. When she was done, she threw the scraps out, and came back. Diva opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Nightingalestar stood up. "My time here is done.", Sabrina looked shocked and opened her mouth to protest. "But, I have chosen a bride." Now, every cat looked excited. Nightingalestar withdrew something. It was a bright gold circle with a whole in the center and a garnet on the top. "This is the bangle passed down generations. I have worn it. Now, it is time to pass it to the next generation" She turned to Felicity, took her paw, and placed the bangle on her paw. She turned to the gaping Diva and Sabrina. "It's a good thing I came to this den." Nightingalestar signaled to Felicity. "She will be my son's bride." The black she cat walked out of the den. Felicity stood stunned.Me? I'm the bride? But...Sabrina. A loud wail erupted in the room. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "No, it was supposed to be ME!", Sabrina shrieked. She stopped yowling and looked at Felicity with fiery orange eyes. "Sabrina", Felicity trembled as the cream she cat stepped forward. 'I-I'm sorry-I didn't mean to." By now, her uncle had came in, and was looking confused. Sabrina glared at Felicity. Then raised her paw and slashed her face. She burst into tears and ran away. Diva paced forward. "How dare you? Out of all the things you have done to my daughter this is by far the WORST! Why do you need that Nightingalestar? I look after you very well, don't I?", she grabbed the bangle and stormed away. Felicity fell, crying. Her uncle raced over and knelt down. "Felicity dear, I don't understand. What happened?" And Felicity told him the story." ---- "Sabrina! Sabrina, don't cry! Look what Mommy got you." The cream she cat raised her head, and looked at the bangle. "I don't need that. It's pointless." "Sabrina, what are you saying?" The she cat wore a smirk. "All I want now, is revenge. Is Sabrina the biggest jerk ever? YES DAAA HOW DARE SHE HURT FELICITY?! Nah I hate her but I've seen worse No I love her she's my favorite character.